


text conversations

by kirstenlauren



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I'M so....terribly sorry, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, angst forever!!!!, i'm a masochist!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenlauren/pseuds/kirstenlauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Text conversations following the breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	text conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Connor's texts are italicized, Jude's are normal, and Taylor's are underlined.

**10:40PM**

**From: Connor**

**To: Jude**

 

_R u sure this is what u want?_

 

**11:02PM**

**From: Jude**

**To: Connor**

 

Yes

 

**11:03PM**

**From: Connor**

**To: Jude**

 

_Plz don’t give up on me_

 

**11:10PM**

**From: Connor**

**To: Jude**

 

_I love you_

 

**12:15AM**

**From: Connor**

**To: Jude**

 

_Goodnight_

 

—

 

**11:50AM**

**From: Taylor**

**To: Connor**

 

Heard what happened. Are you ok? 

 

**11:55AM**

**From: Connor**

**To: Taylor**

 

_I’ll be fine_

 

**11:58AM**

**From: Taylor**

**To: Connor**

 

Sounds like he really hurt you

 

**12:01PM**

**From: Connor**

**To: Taylor**

 

_Just a little haha_

 

_Fuck I’m crying_

 

—

 

**5:34PM**

**From: Connor**

**To: Jude**

 

_Heard about Jack. I’m so sorry_

 

**6:40PM**

**From: Jude**

**To: Connor**

 

Thanks

 

—

 

**1:30PM**

**From: Connor**

**To: Taylor**

 

_How could u do this to me?_

 

(Read 1:34PM)

 

—

 

**9:12PM**

**From: Connor**

**To: Jude**

 

_Did what we have mean nothing to you?_

 

_After everything we’ve been thru?_

 

_I see u “moved on”_

 

_I guess I will too_

 

(Read 9:30PM)

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'llllll I'm sooooo sorry............ I was inspired by this sad text message account on Twitter and yeah... this happened
> 
> twitter is @curvysivan and tumblr is thiojames


End file.
